Rochelle
Rochelle, also called Ro for short, is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2, voiced by Rochelle Aytes. She is 26 years old and comes from Cleveland. She likes to communicate with the world and therefore became an associate producer in journalism. She was recently promoted and was sent to Savannah, the location of the first campaign, to produce a story on the odd occurrences that were happening. She tends to be flirtatious and kindly towards her teammates and calls them 'gentlemen' from time to time. Although, when Coach or Nick die she seems to have a certain disrespect for them, asking if Coach was his first or last name, and saying that at least Nick is dressed for the funeral. This is in contrast to Ellis, who she says she will miss. She will also sometimes say "I'll miss you Nick. You were good to me" when Nick dies. Description Rochelle had been trying to get her career together when the Atlanta outbreak gave her a shot. Assigned to Savannah to cover an evacuation center, she finds herself stranded in the chaos, but she's not the type of person to lie down and die. She grabs a gun and bands together with what's left of society. Her T-shirt features an image of the English electronic band Depeche Mode.Official Xbox Magazine Relationships with other Survivors As of now it is a bit unclear what Rochelle's disposition towards the other survivors is. * Coach: Rochelle and Coach have a friendly relationship, encouraging him on when he says he is hurt, and often acts more friendly towards him than the others. * Ellis: Rochelle and Ellis are fairly friendly towards each other. They joke around during the campaigns, and both are sad when the other dies. * Nick: Rochelle seems to be more friendly to Nick than any of the other survivors, yelling at him less when he attacks her, and seeming the most sad to see him die. (As long as she doesn't make a joke.) Nick, in turn, also seems to be friendly towards Rochelle as well. Quotes See: Rochelle/Quotes Trivia *The designers of Left 4 Dead 2 have changed Rochelle's clothing designs several times. In the trailer she is wearing an orange shirt, but currently, the color has been changed to pink. Her hair has also received some minor changes, its color has been changed from brown to black and is getting shorter. Rochelle's hair is now the shortest yet. It went from a waist low ponytail, to a bun. *Like Zoey and Louis from Left 4 Dead, Rochelle has been placed next to Nick in every campaign poster. *At the Dead Center poster, Rochelle is seen with both a chainsaw and a katana equipped. This is not likely to be an in-game feature, due to dual-wielding melee weapons being cut after several tests, according to Chet. *She may be a reference to Michonne in the comic series The Walking Dead by Robert Kirkman, as well as Selena from 28 Days Later by Danny Boyle. *Rochelle shares her name with her voice actor, Rochelle Aytes. *Rochelle's shirt will be an avatar award along with other items like a health pack for Xbox 360 users . Gallery Image:Rochie.jpg|Rochelle as she appeared in E3 version of The Parish poster. Image:PCG-620x.jpg|Rochelle on the magazine cover of PC Gamer, August 2009. Image:OXM0809coverUS.jpg|Ellis and Rochelle on the cover of the August 2009 issue of the Official XBOX magazine. References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead 2